Obstinacy
by JackInPaint
Summary: She and her stubbornness.


**Title: **Obstinacy

**Summary : **She and her stubbornness.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everyone! I've been reading too much of tragedies nowadays and a sudden idea of Sasuhina came to my mind! A short oneshot and hope you guys like it! and once again, really sorry about my grammars!_

_ENJOY!^^_

* * *

Obstinacy

She can hear his voice. He's still not giving up.

She slided herself down against the door and sat on the ground. Her little sister is looking at her. She placed her finger towards her lips, telling her not to make a single sound.

"Open the door." He stopped his knockings and said.

Hinata hugged her knees as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She want to open the door so damn badly. But she know she shouldn't. She need to control herself. She can't open the door.

She rested her head on her knee and sighed. Sasuke had helped her so many times. He had even almost sacrifice himself for her. Though he said he was just his job to protect the citizens of Konoha.

Right after that night when he pulled her into a passionate kiss, she told herself that he will be the one for her. However, the whole concept and idea of a good police should not be hanging out with a small professional game player in the bar made her think otherwise.

She hugged herself even closer.

He said he don't mind. The thing is, she's the one that mind hell lots.

"I'll drink, I'll drink." She repeated her words and gulped down the glass of beer. "No more beer? It's okay, I'll go and get more." She stood up slowly and managed her way to the counter.

"Hinata."

She already knew that he would be here to look for her. "Yes?" She laughed a little. "Are you here to play a game with me?" She asked.

"Hinata, stop it. You're really drunk." He held her up.

"No, I'm not." She pushed him away "A dozen!" She shouted towards the bartender.

"Fine. I'll play with you."

"Now? I'm playing with a group of people there!" she smiled and waved towards them.

"I'll pay you double." He said and pulled her to one seat.

Everytime she gulped down a glass of beer, that particular heavy feeling seems to become heavier. Everytime she looked at him, the feeling got even heavier.

The feeling was just too heavy for her to bear.

"It's late, I need to go home."

He followed her. Hinata knew. She stopped and sighed, shaking her short fantasized scene away. That maybe, she can ignore everything and run up to him and tell him how much she loves him.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Hinata, where's my reply?"

Hinata chuckled and looked away "What reply?" She asked.

"You know what I meant." His dark onyx eyes locked to hers.

"You mean that night?" Hinata laughed and shrugged. "What reply do you want from me?"

"It doesn't really matter of what status am I. I love you and that's the reason why I want to be with you. Who cares about the looks people are giving?"

Hinata cares alot. She don't mind receiving dirty stares from strangers but she do mind that him, a Senior Inspector to receive those stares. She is like trash. Mom died when she was seven and her dad left them. Leaving only Hanabi and her alone in the world. She stole, sold counterfeit goods and now, she was earning some money as an professional game player. She doesn't even has a proper job.

"Stop telling me all those stuff! There's no us and there will never be an us! We are grown ups! A night of game and that's it! What more do you want?" She raised her voice at him.

She walked away with an even heavier feeling on her chest. Her tear started falling. She doesn't want him to be looked down just because of her. She don't want her to be a burden to him.

Sasuke let out a grunt upon watching her walked away and yet, not doing a single thing to make her stay. She's so stubborn.

Perhaps, he didn't understand her at all. Why did she say those words when obviously she's in love him? Why must she torture herself by drinking so much? Why can't she understand that he doesn't mind her at all?

He sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Maybe, he should let her go.


End file.
